deadmountdeathplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6
Dead Mount Death Play #06 is the sixth chapter of the Dead Mount Death Play manga. Summary Inside Shinjuku Police station, Tsubaki Iwanome briefs members of Materials Compiling Group No.3 on the latest status of Shinjuku's troublemakers and two recent special incidents: the skeleton sightings in the fire two days back; and the human knots from the day before. Aikawa reports that one pair of footprints at the 'human knot' crime scene belongs to Lemmings, causing the men to mutter, and Iwanome adds that the fire at the Shakuzawa Building is believed to be the work of the Fire-Breathing Bug - who, along with Lemmings and "THe Grim Reaper," is still at large. He then opines that the close proximity of the two incidents warrants investigation, and affirms that the footage of the skeletons is not fake. As he tempers his colleagues' unease, Kozaburo Arase scratches out a skeleton doodle so fiercely that the graphite nib snaps. Meanwhile, "Polka Shinoyama" - aka the Corpse God - transfers the real Polka Shinoyama's soul from Takumi Kuruya's drone to a stuffed shark toy. He apologizes to the real Polka for borrowing his name and identity for the time being, leading Takumi to ask him what his real name is (as "Corpse God" is an alias). The Corpse God replies that he does not think one could pronounce it in Japanese, so he agrees with Takumi's decision to just call him "Polka." Misaki Sakimiya opens the door and is immediately taken with the stuffed shark, cradling the toy close to her chest. As the toy blushes red from the real Polka's embarrassment, "Polka" remarks that he could enable the real Polka to talk with a fresh set of human vocal cords. However, such a procedure would require a large quantity of magic, as would turning Misaki into a vampire. "Polka" decides that he must prioritize replenishing his magic over saving money for the moment, given how faint the presence of mana and spirits appears to be in this world, and explains to Takumi that necromancers usually replenish their magic by "forcibly exorcising vengeful spirits." In addition, magic users can also harvest magic from "magic-storing strong stones" known as "jewels" in this world - a far more abundant local resource than spirits. By using magic, he could "make a killing" in this world. In response to "Polka's" naiveté, Takumi directs him and Misaki to pay a visit to a local jewelry store (with the real Polka coming along via "Polka's" hood). "Polka" is shocked by how expensive jewels are in comparison to his homeworld, where even children could afford them, but rallies and says he will just have to save up enough money to buy out the shop's inventory. Such a purchase, according to the attending employee, would amount to 3,812,790,800 yen (approx 38.1 million USD). With Misaki and Takumi's drone following, "Polka" exits the shop altogether glum, having felt strong magic emanating from the shop's wares. While he could have absorbed the magic through the glass cases, such a process would cause the jewels to crack - something that he felt was not worth hurting the shopkeeper's livelihood. Not far ahead of where Misaki and "Polka" are walking is a man standing to the side, but he only appears in the drone's range of vision once Misaki and "Polka" are sufficiently close. The man stares up at Takumi's drone with an ill-boding grin; recognizing him as Kozaburo Arase, Takumi frantically thumbs at his remote control in attempt to pilot the drone to safety. Arase does not let him. Kicking off the walls, he snatches the drone out of the air and chastises "the criminal" Takumi for trying to run away. Over at Clarissa's Bar, a newly arrived Iwanome inquires into Clarissa Kuraki's activities before and after the Shakuzawa fire - citing sightings of one of her intel drones in the vicinity at the time of the incident. Furthermore, the boss of the knotted men found the day before was Clarissa's protege Jinba. Cheerful attitude turned serious, he asks outright just how involved her organization was with the latest incident. On the otherwise deserted street, Arase lands on both feet with the drone in his left hand. Upon noticing Misaki and "Polka," he requests they ignore him with an apologetic smile before turning his attention to the drone; addressing Takumi by his full name, he says that Takumi must be able to hear him since his drone is able to make voice calls. Takumi keeps quiet, planning to stay that way as long as Arase continues to ignore Misaki and "Polka." "Polka" steps forward and entreaties Arase not to damage the drone, as the drone means a great deal to his friend. Arase asks if he means Takumi, and when "Polka" replies yes, grips his left arm and tells him to cut ties with Takumi on the spot. Keeping company with a lowlife would almost certainly turn a high-school student like him into a lowlife as well. Right as Arase notices "Polka's" arm is freezing, "Polka" declares that he and he alone chooses who his friends are, regardless of societal opinion. The intensity of his delivery causes Arase to take a step back, instincts fully alert - at which point he realizes that "Polka" has reclaimed the drone. Intrigued, he asks if he can question them. Though his smile is wide and bright, the danger behind it is unmistakable. Category:Manga Chapters